


Confusion

by FacepalmUnited



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Just gals being pals, Weiss and Ruby are both useless lesbians in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FacepalmUnited/pseuds/FacepalmUnited
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	Confusion

“So how long have you and Ruby been dating?”

Weiss stared in awe at Blake, eyes wider than what remained of the moon. It seemed that Blake’s “study session” had ulterior motives.

“Dating? You must be mistaken. The two of us are just friends.” She replied, trying to stay composed while dying internally several times.

“Oh, my bad. Sorry, I just thought-” the catgirl muttered, embarrassed.

“You thought wrong. Can we just go back to studying?”

“Alright.” After not even 5 seconds of staring at their textbooks, Blake continued, “So you two weren’t on a date last night?”

“Are you trying to fail this test?”

“No, I’m just wondering.” Silence returned as- “Are you lying to me?” Weiss slammed her book shut, turning to her friend with a glare that would scare away a bear. Or a dragon. Or Nora. That one was overly generous, but the sentiment still stood. Blake blinked in surprise.

“Did I say something wrong?” She stuttered, trying and failing to hold in a chuckle. Weiss sighed, rubbing her forehead vigorously in a fruitless escape to her oncoming headache.

“Why would you think we’re dating?” She begged, her voice oozing with disappointment.

“Well… Ruby showed me pictures from yesterday.” Pictures?

Nothing of note even happened yesterday. How could someone possibly interpret their excursion to a local bakery as a date? It was simply a friendly trip with a friend. Followed by, after an immense amount of persistence from Ruby, binging the last season of She-Ra. None of that was romantic. Not even the friendship kisses Ruby gave her. Wait a minute. What pictures?

“I didn’t even know there were pictures, Weiss admitted. “May I see them?” Blake sighed, removing her scroll and opening a conversation with the spunky scythe-wielder on some generic social media. After scrolling for quite a bit, past Ruby calling the heiress cute among other things, they arrived at some highly edited photos.

They were simple shots of the pair: standing in line, having a snack, laughing, holding hands. There were a few common threads between all of them. They all featured lots of filters and heart emojis, and they all depicted a pair of good friends.

“Sooooo?” Blake asked coyly, leaning in close.

“So what? We’re just friends. End of story. Can we get back to our studies? This is a very important test.”

“Fine.” And at last- “Yang thinks you’re dating too.” Godsdammit!

“And why would she think that?”

“She heard Ruby call you ‘Honey.’” How dense could Blake be? Ruby made these kinds of jokes all the time. Ruby always called her nicknames like “Sweetie” and “Snowflake.” Weiss was particularly fond of the latter. She always said it so lovingly and kindly.

“She’s just joking.” Weiss dismissed the claim without any effort, moving back to her books. “Now, if we may begin. During the Great War-”

“What about last week?” Blake pulled Weiss’s book away, staring her deep into her soul. “I saw you two cuddling on your bed!”

“Ruby was cold and wanted me to help her warm up.”

“It’s Summer, Weiss. It was burning outside.”

“Well, she was still cold!”

“Couldn’t she have gotten a blanket then?” Blake smirked with a shit-eating grin. Honestly, what was with her today? Did she think- it all made sense now.

“Blake, do you think we’re yuri?” Weiss asked, taking away all of Blake’s power and taking it as her own. She was in control now.

“Wha- I- no- I-” She was left completely speechless, like Ruby without a cookie or Ren as he normally was.

“I can’t believe it. You ship us!” Blake’s face was redder than Ruby’s cloak.

“Don’t change the subject! Everyone thinks you’re a couple! Pyrrha thinks it. Nora thinks it. Coco  _ knows _ it. Face it, Weiss. You two are dating.”

“I’ve had enough of this.” Weiss stood up and packed her belongings. “I will not stand here and be victimized by you. I’m leaving.” She promptly stood up from Blake’s bed and walked across the room to her own, where Ruby remained waiting for her. “Honey, you won’t believe what just happened!” She vented, taking a seat and placing her head on the redhead’s lap.

“What’s wrong, sweetie?” She retorted, stroking her lover’s friend’s ivory hair.

“Blake thinks we’re one of those couples from her books!”

“What? How could she! Would some snuggles make you feel better?” Weiss nodded sheepishly, with Ruby scooping her up soon after. “Come here.”

Blake stared, awestruck, at the pair’s gratuitous display of affection.

“What just happened?” she whispered under her breath.

“Friendship!” Ruby and Weiss spoke simultaneously. And with that, they sealed their platonic bonds with a well-deserved, friendly smooch.


End file.
